Alice and Holden: Blossoming Love
by Zerowing21
Summary: A random encounter between Holden Wren and Alice Spacebyte on the stairs at school causes feelings to form between the two. Will the two ever admit how they feel for each other? Crackfic/AU
1. Chapter 1: Falling For You

I decided to have a bit of and do a crack pairing between my OC Holden and Animegirl's OC Alice Spacebyte**. **We've both wanted to both see someone do a crack fic about the two on FFC for awhile, so I decided to do one, since we both thought the two would work out well/ It's been rather fun too. I asked Animegirl about posting this here before I did so since this involves her character as well. This story is a separate AU form both our mine and Animegirl's canon. Please enjoy the story. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Falling For You<strong>

The sun peeps over the horizon and through a window in Peach Creek Commons. The rays of light gently shine into a room in the house and onto a blue haired person sleeping in their bed. The covers ruffle a bit and seventeen year old Alice Spacebyte awakens from her sound slumber.

Alice's aquamarine eyes shine brightly as she sits up swings her legs over the side of her bed and she walks to the mirror in her sky blue nightgown to look at herself. Her long blue hair is looks wind swept, even thought she had been tossing though out the night.

Alice feels a bit nervous and Arthena picked up on it,_** You are rather tense Alice. What is wrong? **_

The young woman gulps and turns red, _I don't think anyone wants to date me Arthena. I'm bland and in the background. No one wants to be with a girl like me. _Alice sighs a bit after expressing this thought to Arthena.

After a moment of silence, the Knirit speaks, _**Alice, you are a beautiful young woman. I'm sure someone out there would want a girl like you. **_

Alice gazes down at the floor and fiddles with the knob of her dresser, _What if they're afraid of my powers? What if they leave me because I'm an alien? Will they accept me for who I am? _

When Arthena didn't answer, Alice sighs slightly, takes a set of clothes out of the dresser, walks out of her room and to the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

><p>After exiting the shower and dressing in the clothes she had brought with her, which comprises of black tights, a white knee length skirt and a white blouse, Alice walks down the stairs slowly, to make breakfast, when the door bell rings.<p>

She races quickly to the front door to find her three friends and traveling companions, Trent, Brent and Palmar.

"Hi Alice!" Trent greets with a grin.

"Dad thought it would be nice if we came over and had breakfast with you before school." Brent comments as he jabs his thumb over his shoulder at Palmar.

Palmar frowns slightly at being called "dad" by one of the twins and then looks at Alice, "May we came in and share breakfast with you?"

Alice gives her three friends a warm smile. "You three are always welcome here for breakfast. I was just about to make some toast."

The blue haired teenager moves away for the door and boys enter the house, closing the door softly behind them. Once in the kitchen, Alice opens a fresh package of bread and places five pieces in the toaster, then goes to the refrigerator to acquirer some butter.

Palmar sits down and folds his hands together, "Alice, there is another reason we came over and it wasn't just for breakfast. We wanted to know what you wanted to do for your birthday tomorrow, since it's your special day."

Alice stands frozen for a second, nearly loosing her grip on the tub of butter, before looking over at Palmar and adamantly replies, "I'm not special and neither is my birthday. It's just another day. Who would want to do anything with me anyway?"

Before anyone could refute her answer, the toaster dings and Alice runs over to the toaster, places the toast on four paper plates and places it down in front of each of her friends. The twins take their knives and attack the butter and lather the bread in it.

Palmar frowns at their actions, sets some glasses down on the table, along with a carton of orange juice and takes a bit of butter and spreads it across the toast. Alice does the same and takes a small bite of her toast.

The twins finish eating and they start talking animatedly about their girlfriends and how they were going to take them out on dates next week, while Palmar downs his juice and texting someone a message on his nanocom.

Alice finishes her breakfast, and then looks at the clock, "We don't want to be late for school." She picks up the dishes and puts everything away.

She lifts her school bag from the floor, hurriedly exits the house after the boys, locks the door and walks off towards school.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere around the same time, the beams of the sun shine on the Utonium house in Pokey Oaks South. The sun enters a window and shines on a set of dirty sneakers and a tan blanket with fuchsia hair peaking out the top.<p>

The sound of the door opening breaks the morning stillness and a pink clad figure walks into the room, "Holden, it's your turn to use the shower."

Holden rolls over to ignore his best friend.

Blossom frowns, places her hands on her hips and speaks in bossy tone, "If you don't get up, I will take drastic measures."

Holden doesn't reply and Blossom places a hand on her forehead, "You brought this on yourself Holden."

Blossom inhales deeply and then as she exhales, her breath turn icy and coats Holden's neck in a layer of ice. Holden opens his eyes, bolts upright and smacks the ice off the back of the nape of his neck with the palm of his hand.

"You didn't need to go that far Blossom! Do you do that to Lance when he won't wake up?"

Blossom smiles at seeing Holden finally is up, "Lance is disciplined and doesn't need help waking up."

The red headed floats out of the room, humming softly like nothing had even happened. Holden grumbles crossly, rolls out of his bed, opens the mini fridge angrily, snatches the last soda and downs it with one gulp.

The young man tosses the empty can into a recycling receptacle in the corner, then procures his towel from the back of his chair, then leaves his room to use the bathroom for his shower.

* * *

><p>After his shower is completed, Holden marches back to his room, putting on a pair of blue cargo shorts, a tan t-shirt and his dirty sneakers. The young man stretches, yawns loudly, and walks out of his and down the stairs with his school back on his shoulder.<p>

He could have floated down, since he did have the same powers as the girls, but he is too scared to use them. Professor Utonium, who is watching the morning news on the television, turns his head as he hears the stairs creaking.

"Good morning Holden. Did you sleep well last night?"

"No, I just couldn't get to sleep. I was up tossing around until three in the morning. Blossom needs to stops trying to wake me up if I'm not awake by seven." Holden replies with a grimace.

The Professor rubs his chin in thought, commenting moments later, "She's just been excited since she got accept into the college she wanted. Once she calms down from the excitement, everything will be back to normal."

A smile spreads over Holden's face at the news, "She did? When was she going to tell us about it?"

The Professor was about to open his mouth, but stops because Blossom is standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

She is frowning and looking very unhappy, but soon the frown is replaced with smile, unable to contain her joy at the news, "I was going to tell you and the girls during breakfast. I just told them since I heard the Professor telling you."

Holden walks over to Blossom and gives her a hug, "Congratulations on getting into the college you wanted. Have you told Lance?"

Blossom blushes and nods happily, "He was really happy for me and then he got a letter of his own from the school. He has been accepted too! We're going to try to get an off campus apartment together! I'm really hungry and Bubbles made pancakes for breakfast."

Blossom disappears back into the kitchen and Holden follows, his stomach rumbling loudly. Once in the kitchen, Holden takes his place at the table with a stack of fluffy pancakes in front of him.

He picks up his utensils and beings to cut into the pancakes, when Bubbles looks at him and asks in her cutest, most inquisitive voice, "Holdie, why don't you have a girlfriend? The three of us have boyfriends that love us. Are you shy around other girls?"

Holden puts the fork down, having lost his appetite. He looks down at the table, uttering in a sad tone, "Who would want to date me, Bubbles? Who would want to deal with being under constant threat from Tessa when she wants me dead or would use them to hurt me? Even if I did find someone who didn't care about that, would they love me for who I am or just for my powers? What if I hurt them because of my powers?"

Holden pushes his chair back, stands up and leaves the kitchen without eating. The girls hear the front door open and then slam shut.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Bubbles says, now on the verge of tears.

"It's not your fault Bubbles," Blossom says in a kind reassuring voice, "Come on girls, we should get to school soon."

The three Power Puffs, ravenous with hunger, consume their pancakes. After the food is gone, the three girls place their dishes in the washer and quickly leave the house for school.

* * *

><p>Alice walks slowly up the front walkway of Pokey Oaks High School and pushes the wooden doors open and steps into the silver walled hallway. People are standing near the sliver lockers, talking to each other and laughing.<p>

Alice passes by some of the people, but she doesn't stop to talk with them. She never stopped to talk with people, since she always felt that they wouldn't like her and think that she is weird. They never really paid much attention to her as it is.

As they group walks further down the hall, Brent walks over to a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Alice wonders if that is Brent's girlfriend, Patricia. She had never wanted to find out, since she thought the girl wouldn't like her. Palmar and Trent both stop at their lockers to grab their books.

After he retrieves his books, Palmar walks down the hall to his homeroom. After Trent acquires his books, he walks down the hall and talks with his girlfriend, Juniper lee. The two kiss and then walk down the hall holding hands.

Alice, now having stopped paying attention to everyone's routines, walks to the open door that leads to the stairwell and to her locker and homeroom.

* * *

><p>Holden walks along stone side path to the school and pushes the side door open, walking into the stairwell. He jogs quickly up the stairs and into the hallway. The teen passes by two class rooms, before arriving at his locker.<p>

He throws it open, nearly breaking the hinges and grabs the books. The young man then slams his locker shut, with a loud bang, causing the door to dent a bit. He walks down the hall towards his homeroom, when his stomach rumbles.

Holden sighs and turn back around towards the stairs so he could go to the cafeteria. On the way to the stairwell, many people that are in the hallway turn their heads and wave at him. Others shout to him, expecting an answer, but he never gives one.

Holden really hates all the attention and doesn't want to be in the spot light like has been due to his powers. The young man would have liked to have stayed in the background, just like he used to be before Fuse and Tessa had entered his and everyone else's lives.

He sighs, shoves his hands in his pockets and walks towards the stairwell. The door to the stairwell is still open and the young man walks through it, not noticing Alice coming up the stairs. Alice in the meantime, is looking at down stairs as she moves upward and she walks headlong into Holden, who had his feet on the edge of the first step.

The young woman recoils from impacting into Holden's chest, teeters on the step for a second, and then starts to fall backwards down the stairs. Holden leans forward, trying to place his arms around Alice's waist before it is too late, but he too starts to fall.

As the two teens fall towards the bottom of the stairway, Holden quickly wraps his arms around Alice's waist, pulling her in tightly against him and spins clockwise in the air. Feeling scared, Alice closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Holden's neck, bracing herself for the impact.

A moment later, the teen crashes onto the floor at the bottom of the stairwell with a small bang. A moment later, Alice slowly opens her eyes, only to find herself looking into Holden's eyes. Their noses are inches apart from each other and they look as if they were about to kiss.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Holden replies, letting go of Alice's waist.

Alice cheeks turn pink, she nods and in a small voice, croaks, "I…I'm fine, Holden. I'm sorry about running into you."

Holden shakes his head and apologizes, "It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. I'm happy you didn't get hurt."

A few students wander into the stairwell at hearing the sound to find Holden and Alice. Both teens blush a deep red as they realize how close they are to each other. Realizing her arms are still around Holden's neck, Alice breaks the embrace by placing her arms back at her side.

She then sits up quickly on her knees, her hands in front of her chest, and she blushes a deep crimson. Holden stands up slowly and reaches down to Alice to help her up to her feet.

Alice places her hand in his and Holden slowly pulls her back up into a standing position. "I…I…I need to get my books from my locker." Alice stammers as she turns from Holden and runs up the stairs, her blue hair flowing behind her.

Holden tries to say something as Alice leaves, but his voice stops working and he watches her go.

_I never knew Alice was so…beautiful._

As he thinks this, Holden starts to get butterflies in his stomach, as he thinks a bit more about her. He shakes his head and looks around at the crowd, who is now dispersing. Holden climbs back up the stairs and walks down the hall to his homeroom, forgetting about breakfast.

* * *

><p>Alice runs to her locker and quickly opens it. Her face is beat red from the embarrassment of what has happened. She feels light and almost happy to be embraced like she was, even if she was only being saved.<p>

She had butterflies of her own develop as she thought once more of Holden, before putting him out of her thoughts.

_**Alice, are you alright? Who was that boy?**_, Arthena asked her.

_I'm fine Arthena. I'm not hurt at all. That was Holden. He's a…a friend of mine,_ Alice replies as she takes a literature book from her locker, feeling a bit jittery thinking Holden's name.

She hoped Arthena wouldn't pick up on her feeling at the current time. She gently closes her locker and is about to go to homeroom, when Trent and Palmar walk up to her.

A look of worry is etched onto Palmar's face and concern flashes through his eyes as he walks up to Alice, "What happened and are you hurt!"

Trent sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "Geez dad, give her some space to breath so she can tell us what happened."

Alice gives Palmar a small smile, "I bumped into Holden and we both fell down the stairs. I'm perfectly fine; you don't need to worry about me. I'm not even hurt."

Alice knows Palmar always means well when he acts like a protective older brother, but he did go overboard sometimes.

Palmar relaxes, the stiffness of his shoulders disappearing and he smiles at her, "The good thing is you are not serious hurt."

The bell near them starts ringing, signifying school is about to start.

"See you during lunch!" Trent shouts as he and Palmar run to the stairs.

Alice runs down the hallway and through the door to her homeroom. She sits down at a desk, not noticing that Holden is sitting at the desk behind her. The scent from Alice's hair wafts passed Holden's nose and he inhales the strawberry scent.

* * *

><p>He closes his eyes momentarily and smiles at the delightful smell. The daily announcements blare over the PA system as the school day begins.<p>

At noon, the lunch bell clangs loudly and many students expedite themselves from their classrooms, to the cafeteria and the school quad to eat. Upon entry into the cafeteria, Holden quickly chooses a table and sits down.

Most days, the girls would sit and eat lunch with him, but today Blossom and Buttercup had lunch dates with their boyfriends. Bubbles saunters up the table with a large bubbly smile on her and she sits down across from Holden.

She hums softly as she places her lunch bag on the table, opening it and taking her food out.

The petite girl looks over at her sibling and quizzically remarks, "Holdie, I heard what happened this morning. Are you alright?"

Holden nods at his youngest sister, "I didn't get seriously hurt at all. You should be more worr…"

He stops mid-sentence, because Alice strolls into the cafeteria and sits with the twins and Palmar. Holden's heart skips a beat and speeds up. Butterflies enter his stomach and his face turns slightly pink.

Bubbles follows his gaze to Alice, "You better stop staring and close your mouth Holdie. A bug might enter it." She giggles softly.

Holden shakes his heads, looks down at his food, then over at Alice again for a moment, and then begins to eat his sandwich.

Bubbles smiles and in a sing song voice, teases, "Someone has a crush!"

Holden eyes open wide at the words and his face turns red and stammers, "I…I do not Bubbles."

Bubbles smiles, places her hands in front of her mouth and giggles again, "I think someone does. It's so cute!"

Holden once again looks at Alice, thinking of how beautiful she looks. After a few seconds, he turns away and begins to eat again, but doesn't notice that Brent is looking at him.

Brent notices that Holden had been peering over at Alice a few times since she had sat down at their table.

Brent elbows his brother in the side to get his attention, "Holden is acting weird. He's staring at Alice."

Trent frowns and counters, "He better not do anything that would hurt her."

As Trent finishes speaking, Alice looks across the cafeteria at Holden. Her face goes slightly pink before she looks down at her hands that are in her lap. The young woman's heart feels light, and she has more butterflies developing in her stomach.

She couldn't help notice that Holden is rather hansom now. This thought causes her face to become slightly pinker and she quickly glances over at Holden. This time, the teenagers make eye contact and they both quickly look away each other.

Trent, noticing Alice's odd behavior, sighs and whispers to his twin, "I think something might have happened between those two this morning. I'm going over to ask Holden what it was."

Brent pushes his chair back so he could stand, and slowly makes his way over to Holden, with Trent following suit. Trent and Brent look Holden over, try to sizing him up.

Trent puts his hand down on the table and looks Holden in the eyes, "What you did to Alice? You keep looking over at her for some reason."

Holden turns to look at Trent and quietly replies, "We bumped into each other on the stairs. She started to fall and I was trying to save her, but I fell to. I hugged her around the middle, flipped in the air and landed on my back. Nothing else happened. I'm just making sure she's alright."

Brent crosses his arms and in a low tone comments, "You best not do anything to hurt Alice. We won't forgive you if you do."

Holden looks down at the table and has a strange faraway look in his eyes, "I would never do anything that would hurt her or cause harm to her."

Trent smiles at him, commenting, "Good, we don't like it when someone hurts Alice. There is one more thing we need to talk about."

Holden looks at the twins and asked in a confused manner, "What would that be? I'm not sure what else there is to talk about."

The twins smirk and Brent answers, "There is going to be a surprise party for Alice's birthday tomorrow night. We wanted you and girls to come. Hope to see you guys there."

The twins slowly walk back to their table and sit down.

"What did you two talk to Holden about?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh, just asked if he was alright after what happened this morning." Brent answers as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Oh, I thought it was about something different." Alice comments looking nervous. She then realizes she isn't finished with her lunch and begins working on her fruit salad.

Bubbles in the mean time, is softly giggling, "Holdie, I know exactly what you can get her for her birthday. I guarantee she will love it."

Holden leans back in his chair, "I trust your judgment Bubbles."

A moment later, the bell rings againm signifying for everyone to return to their class.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this crack fanfic. I enjoyed working on it. I hope to update this story soon as well.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Alice's Birthday

Here is the second chapter of this crack fiction. The only character I own in here is own. Alice is owned by Animegirl.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Alice's birthday<strong>

The following afternoon right after school, Holden flies to the pet store located at the Townsville mall with Bubbles.

"This was your idea Bubbles. Why aren't you going to help me pick something out?" Holden question wonderingly.

"Because silly, this has to be something that you feel she would like. A girl always knows when someone has had help picking out a gift!" Bubbles excitedly gushes and gives Holden a small wink.

Holden slowly turns around and pushes open the door to General Scarr's Pet Emporium. As Holden enters the store, a small bell rings signifying that a person has entered. The walls of the store are a light purple, while the tiles of the floor are sky blue and white.

Behind the counter stands Ilana Lunis, who is wearing a sky blue shirt with the store logo on the arm and chest, jeans, sneakers and a white apron.

Ilana looks up from a pet magazine she is reading at the sound of the bell, smiles broadly and greets, "Greetings and salutations friend. Welcome to Scarr's Pet Emporium. I hope we have exactly what you are looking for." She bows politely after she finishes speaking.

Holden rubs the corners of his eyes with his thumb and index finger at Ilana's over exuberant greeting and comments dryly, "You're still being a bit too formal Ilana. Just relax a bit so you can blend in easier."

Ilana takes a breath in and then slowly releases it as she relaxes, "Oh Holden, it's only you. Octus keeps telling me that. So how can I help you today?"

Holden gulps, a look of nervousness spreading over his face and drops of sweat bead up on his forehead. He then says slowly and nervously, "I'm um looking for a pet to give someone for their birthday."

Ilana nods, scratches her chin in through and casually asks, "How old is this person going to be?"

Holden blushes and meekly states, "They are um eighteen as of today."

Ilana's eyes widen, she smiles and shouts excitedly, "OH! I know what this is for! It's for Alice's birthday!"

Her outburst causes some of the nearby birds to squawk loudly.

Ilana cringes at the noise and is very embarrassed, before remarking, "I was actually planning on going myself tonight to the party. So, do you want any help picking something out?"

Holden shakes his head vigorously, "Bubbles said I should pick something out on my own, since Alice would know if I had help picking the pet out."

Ilana giggles and nods, "She is right, most girls have a sixth sense about these things. Just look around a bit and see if there is anything you think she would like."

Holden nods and walks over to a large plate glass window and looks through it. In the pens beyond are dogs of every kind shape, ranging from Huskies to Corgis to Chihuahuas.

Holden sighs and thinks to himself, _Alice wouldn't have time to take care of a dog and I wouldn't know what kind she would like. _

Holden strolls down passed the dogs and stops to look at the cats. They are playing with fake mice, clawing at posts and chew on each other's ears. Holden smiles at the cats, but the fact that cats were so unpredictable prevents him from choosing it as Alice's new pet.

Holden slowly wonders through the jungle of cages filled with the rare and exotic birds, but none of these animals would really interest Alice. Holden moves on, slowly making his way to the aquatic section. He starts browsing to see what fish the store has, once he arrives in front of several large tanks.

Guppies and Minnows swim around in a lazy dance and Neon Tetras zip around as they appear to be playing tag.

The young man gently places the tips of his fingers on the glass, closing his eyes to think. _She probably doesn't even have a fish tank and those can be expensive. There is also the fact that she wouldn't be able to interact with them. _

He takes his hand from the glass and slowly walks to cages holding gerbils and small assortments of mammals. Hamsters, ranging in fur color from solid brown to black, are running in their wheels, oblivious to the outside world. Large gerbils are sleeping on top of each, trying to keep warm.

Mice skitter about their cage, climbing over one another to get to the water and food. Holden comes to the last cage, and he bends down to peer at its contents. Inside the cage is a single little brown bunny, who is looking very scared. Holden smiles at the little creature and places his hand gently up to the cage. The timid bunny hops up to the edge and sniffs his hand.

Holden looks over to Ilana and questions, "Why is this little one all by themselves?"

Ilana strolls over to him and explains, "A teacher from the elementary school came in last week and wanted the entire family of bunnies that we had, except this little girl. The teach said she was too small and didn't want her. So, she's been here all by herself, rather sad."

Holden looks back at the bunny, thinking that it would be perfect for Alice.

He soon loses himself in thought for several minutes, until he shakes his head and abruptly says, "I'll take her Ilana. I'll need to make sure to get a water feeder, some food and whatever else I can so Alice won't have to buy it herself."

After he finishes speaking, some butterflies start up. Ilana smile at him, "I was going to give you everything you needed for this little girl. I bet she will be very happy with Alice. Let me get the carrier and everything else you need from the back room."

Ilana steps over to a door marked "Employees only" and disappears from view. Holden shifts his gaze back to the cute bunny as he waits for his friend's return.

* * *

><p>After an interminable amount of time, Ilana returns with a carrier cage, the food, water dropper, bedding chips and other supplies. She places them on the counter, strolls to the cage to unlock it, lifts the bunny out and cradles it in her arms. The bunny purrs softly and Ilana gingerly hands her to Holden.<p>

He pets the little creature in his arms and the purring grows louder. "Alice will love you. I'm sure of it," replies the boy softly as Ilana brings the carrier over to him and places the bunny inside.

Ilana then goes around the counter and rings up the purchase on the cash register. Holden hands her a card that has taros on it so the transaction can go thought. He receives a receipt with his card and then leaves the store.

Bubbles is sitting on a bench outside the store looking at birds when Holden exits the store and she looks up, "What did you pick out for Alice? Is it something cute?"

Holden blushes a bit and nods, "I decided on a bunny for Alice."

Bubbles peeps into the carrier and smiles, "She's so cute. I wonder what Alice is going to name here? I bet Alice will kiss you for giving her something so wonderful, Holdie!"

Holden's face becomes crimson at the mention of Alice kissing him.

Bubbles takes the food and the bedding from Holden and then sweetly states, "We need to get home so you can get ready to go to the party. You don't want to be late do you?"

She drifts into the air with the bag around her shoulder and Holden follows after her flying slowly home.

* * *

><p>Alice returns home from school and hurries up to her room. Her nano Buttercup and Blossom are on her bed sleeping soundly. She smiles at them and drops her school bag by her desk, before picking up her purse to go shopping at Malph's for groceries for the next two weeks.<p>

Alice realizes as she left that her other nanos are either in her nanocom that is in the living room or in other parts of the house. As the young woman leaves the house, a sky blue and indigo light are seen flying in the distance. Alice's heart begins to race and she begins to think of Holden.

She shakes her head and begins to walk off, not noticing the three heads of her Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4 and Six nano peeking out from behind curtains.

Once she is out of sight, nano Numbuh 1 darts under the current, "She's gone everyone! We can start the decorating for her party! Hopefully Brent or Trent will stall her at the store for awhile."

Nano Zak comes floating from the kitchen and saying in a dreamy voice, "I feel all tingly!" The nano shakes it head, trying to dispel the feeling.

"Our Alice is thinking about that guy again. We need to question him the next chance we get." Nano Dexter proclaimed in an indignant fashion.

Nano Buttercup nods and angrily barks, "I don't want our Alice being hurt by him. If he even hurts her once then POW!"

The other nanos nods at the statement.

Nano Blossom places her hands on her hips and shouts, "Everyone, let's get going on setting the party up! Nanos Mandark and Vilgax are on cleaning duty. Nanos Juniper, Bubbles, Kuki and Gwen are on cake baking detail! Nanos Dexter, Mojo and Wally; you are going to make cookies. The rest of us are going to decorate the house and get it ready for Alice's surprise party!"

All the nanos shout in agreement and go off to their given tasks. Nano Numbuh 2 and 4 dart under the couch and come back with a package full of balloons. Nano Courage wiggles behind a bookcase and emerges a moment later, with a package full of streamers and other decorations.

He also has a small party hat on his head, which nano Billy begins to pass to his cohorts. Nano Hex and Swampfire grab a set of streamers and flit around the ceiling. Nanos Megas and Coco are behind them, taping the streamers and other decorations down.

Nano Mandy has a hammer in her arms ready to nail something in to the wall, but nano Grim stops her, "What are you thinkin' girl. Dat is too much for just a small decoration."

Nano Mandy scowls and puts the hammer back a toolbox. The nano of Mac slowly blows into a balloon and nano Bloo ties it up once it is big enough. Nano Wilt and Eduard along with the nano Eds are doing odd jobs from cleaning to decorating.

Nano Mandark, who is now wearing a cleaning smock, commences with mopping the hard wood floors, but after a short time, the little nano loses control of his map and nearly flying into a bucket of dirty water.

Nano Vilgax is vacuuming the rugs with help from Nano Rex and they almost run over Nano Numbuh 274, who is busy with rolling tape. In the kitchen, nano Gwen is wearing a mini apron and a chef's hat and is looking at a cook book. Nano Juniper rummages through the refrigerator and passes the eggs to nano Bubbles and nano Mojo.

She closes the door, but doesn't hear the small yelp of help from inside. Nano Dexter gathers all the ingredients that are needed for the cookies and begins mixing them together with a mixer. Nano Numbuh 3 and Nano Bubbles, both with large wooden spoons in hand, are flying around in circles to create the perfect cake batter.

As nano Dexter is mixing, he accidentally increases the mixing speed, which causes the mixer and the nano to spin wildly.

"WHAAA!" The small nano cries as he loses his grip on the mixer and shoots through the air and into the bowl of cake batter.

The two nanos mixing the cake batter are splashed by as nano Dexter plummets into it. Nano Gwen hands the two girls a paper towel to clean themselves off and nano Dexter climbs out, covered top to bottom in the batter.

"Go take a soak in the sink and wash off. Mojo can finish up you job!" The little red haired female nano commanded.

The little Dexter nano quickly flies to the sink, turns the water on and begins to sing as he scrubs himself clean. The mini Mojo checks to see the cookie dough is ready and beings ball it up and place it on cooking sheets.

Nano Bubbles and Juniper tip the bowl of cake batter into a large rectangular pan that Nano Numbuh 3 is holding. Some of the batter spills onto the floor as the pan fills up. The nano of Dexter and nano Gwen zooms over to the stove to turn it on and pulls down the door. The nanos quickly place the food items into bake, and then start to clean up their mess.

* * *

><p>The next four hours pass quickly and sunset arrives, casting long shadows into the house. Nano Gwen and Bubbles begin to apply liberal amounts of frosting to the new done cake, while Nano Juniper inscribes "Happy Birthday Alice." carefully on it. A small click echoes soft in the entry hall and the front door opens softly.<p>

Alice staggers into the house, with two large bags in her arms and she stares in shock at how the house looks. Brent and Trent walk in behind her and give each other covert grins.

Nano Bubbles slowly bobs up to Alice, and says with happy exuberance, "How do you like the decorations for your birthday!"

Alice sighs and says unhappily as she questions her nanos, "I said I didn't want a birthday party. Did anyone put you up to this?"

A few of the nanos have guilty looks on their faces and some give covert glances to Brent and Trent before replying in unison, "No one put us up to this Alice."

Alice plops down on the couch, feeling a bit confused by the actions of her nanos. The nanos loved her dearly, but the teenager wonders why they would do such a thing when they know she didn't want a party.

"Why did you do this then?" Alice prods the nanos in her confusion.

"Because we wanted to do something special for you since you are important to us! We baked you a cake and everything!" Nano Bubbles gushes.

Alice still confused by the actions of the nanos, pushes herself off the couch to see the cake. On the counter is the beautifully decorated cake with the cookies next to it. Alice takes a step towards it and hears a small yelp from inside the refrigerator. The blue haired teen swings the door to fridge ajar and there sitting on a package of ham, is nano Numbuh 4.

The half blue nano floats out and hugs Alice, "Thanks for g…g…getting me out of there. I was f…f…freezing in there." He cuddles up in her arms and slowly warms up.

Brent appears in the doorway with a grin, "Alice, can you please go to your room and put on your best dress? We don't have a lot of time."

Alice spins on her heels with a questioning look, "Time for what?"

Brent smiles at her "Just trust me and go put it on please."

The young female nods to her friend and runs up the stairs to her room. She opens her closet, takes out a long sky blue dress with sleeves around her shoulders. The young woman takes the piece of clothing out, changes out of her clothes and into the dress. She slips her feet into a pair of sky blue heels and walks out of her room and downstairs.

When she arrives, Trent, Brent, Palmar and twenty other people are in the living room with smiles on their faces and they shout, "Happy birthday Alice!"

Alice's mouth drops open and she blushes out of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Holden stares at himself in the mirror, looking at his neatly combed hair. He has on a light brown dress shirt with dark slacks and dress shoes. Buttercup walks passed wearing green blouse and tan slacks.<p>

She stops to look at Holden, "Don't forget to shave squirt." She snickers for a bit before continuing on her way down the hall.

Holden sighs at Buttercup's taunt and looks at his smooth face in the mirror. The teen had never had to shave in his life because the gene for facial hair was damaged. Holden straightens his collar and processed to the living area. Arriving in the living room, Holden happens upon the Professor gawking at the small bunny.

"Professor, you are going to scare her if you keep that up." Holden crisply conveys to his godfather.

The Professor snaps out of his absentminded activity and looks at Holden, "Oh Holden, sorry about that. I was just making sure she is healthy so Alice won't have to take her to the vet for anything."

Holden smiles at him, "Thanks Professor. I thought the girls were going to wait for me so we could go together. Where are they?"

The Professor looks sheepishly at Holden and announces, "They decided to go on ahead and they said they would wait for you at the party. Bubbles insisted they go early for some reason. She and Blossom were whispering about something as they left."

Holden groans loudly and knew instantly that Bubbles told Blossom that he has a crush on Alice.

The young man lifts the carrier cage and the supplies carefully from the table and proceeds towards the door, "I'll see you later Professor." Holden bids him farewell as he leaves the domicile.

* * *

><p>Alice steps outside onto the front steps of her house, trying to get away from everyone who is at her party. The Powerpuff Girls had arrived just a few minutes before and Alice decided to take this time slip away from everyone to go for a walk. The young lady walks slowly down the empty street, under the light of the lamp posts with no one in sight.<p>

The soft light shining from above illuminates Alice's bright eyes, bringing out their beauty as she walks towards the small park in Pokey Oaks. As the gazebo in the middle of the park slowly appears, a strong gust of wind ruffles Alice's hair causing long strands to obscure her vision.

After the wind stops blowing, Alice gently brushes her hair back into place with the tips of her fingers and once her vision clears, she sees Holden ambling towards her with a curious expression on his face.

"Alice, why did you leave your birthday party?" Holden inquires as he sets the cage and supplies down near a bench.

Alice sighs slightly and speaks soft, "I didn't want anyone to throw a birthday party for me. I didn't deserve it since I'm not important."

Holden shakes his head to her response, replying, "You are important to many people, Alice. They want to see you happy." Holden lifts the cage into his arms, "I decided to get you a present this afternoon. I thought she would suit you."

He opens the cage up and the little bunny jumps into view.

Alice gasps and gently lifts the bunny out, "She's adorable Holden! Does she have a name yet?"

Holden shakes his head and Alice smiles at the tiny creature while rubbing its belly. "I think I'll name her Shia. It suits her."

The bunny purrs at the new name she is given. Alice smiles broadly and returns the bunny back in the carrier. Holden places the cage on the bench and looks into Alice's eyes and saw happiness in them, which causes him to smile. The light of the full moon can also be seen shining in them and he moves a bit closer towards her.

Alice, seeing a spark of happiness ignites in Holden's eyes, drifts closer to him. Alice's lips connect with Holden's as the two share an intimate kiss. For the two of them, the feeling feels like a blissful eternity. For Alice and Holden the kiss made it feel like they had found their soul mate.

After a few seconds, the kiss breaks and Holden and Alice blush deeply.

"I…I'm sorry about that. I…I should go." Holden stammers and he rushes away quickly, with a red face and a smile.

Alice turns away as Holden is leaving and smiles to herself, joyous at what occurred. The young woman, carefully elevates the carrier and the supplies, and then starts back towards her party.

* * *

><p>The most fun I had in this chapter was using Alice's nanos. Plus I've never really done anything strictly centered on any nanos before, so it was a good chance to do it. The one line nano Zak has is a love emote from the game itself and it fit in rather well I think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Questions  Holden's Birthday

Hey everyone. Here is chapter 3 of this crack fic. I should thanks Animegirl for helping me beta read the chapters so thanks anime. Also she came up with part of the conversation that takes place between Arthena and Alice in this chapter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Questions and Holden's Birthday<strong>

"See you tomorrow Alice." Brent calls back as he, Trent and Juniper leave the house after the party ends.

"Bye everyone." Alice utters in farewell as she closes the door softly.

The young lady warily tiptoes over to the sofa and falls onto it, waves of exhaustion washing over her. On the table behind Alice, the door to the carrier is open and Shia jumps out onto the sofa's armrest. The little creature bounds up to Alice, sniffs the girl twice and cuddles up close to her Alice.

Feeling the little furry heat source, Alice lifts her head and smile down at her new pet. The girl sits up straight, picks Shia up in her arms and pets her across the back. Shia begins to purr softly, which catches the attention of nano Mandark.

The little nano frowns at Shia and pushes his spectacles up, "I see you have acquired a Sylvilagus Transitionalis. Where and how did you come to get this animal, Alice?" There is a hint of jealously in the nanos voice as it finishes speaking.

A faint hint of red flushes across Alice's face, "Holden gave me Shia for my birthday. Isn't she adorable?"

The mini Mandark scowls angrily and hisses, "So that boy gave it to you! He's just going to hurt you!"

The peeved nano floats away and nano Bubbles curiously approaches, and asks excitedly. "Oh, a bunny! She's so cute Alice! What did you name her and where did you get her?"

Alice smiles down at the nano and pats her on the head, "Her name is Shia and Holden gave her to me as birthday gift."

Nano Bubbles closes the gap between herself and Shia and hugs the bunny. "She's so soft. I can tell Shia and I are going to be the best of friends!"

Shia sniffs the nano, licks its check, and causing the nano to giggle. Alice smiles happily seeing her bunny and nano get along so well. She looks up at the clock and gasps sharply. It was now eleven at night and there is school in the morning. Alice careful returns Shia to the carrier and takes her up stairs to her room and place the carrier on her desk.

She takes her nightgown out of her bureau, places it on the bed, then slips her heels off her feet and places them in the closet. Alice slowly slips the dress from her slender form and dons her nightgown. Leaving the room, the young woman goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth thoroughly.

When she returns to her room, she looks around intently with a large smile. She sits down at her desk and peeks in at Shia in the carrier.

"Night Shia. I hope you sleep well." Alice sweetly coos as she walks to her bed, tucks herself under the covers and turns off the light, enveloping her in total darkness.

* * *

><p>Alice rolls around for twenty minutes, thinking about the kiss she and Holden shared that evening. It was rather magical and Alice smiles just thinking about it.<p>

Arthena not wanting to be quiet any longer, decides to speak her mind, _**Alice, are you alright this evening? You seem rather distracted and are unable to sleep. **_

Alice nods slightly, _Yes I am. Why do you ask Arthena?_

The Knirit was silent for a moment, before finally commenting, _**I felt a strong emotion coming from you when you were with that boy. Do you love him? And why do you worry so much?**_

Alice was taken aback by the questions and she quickly lies, _I... I have no idea what you're talking about Arthena!_ After thinking this, Alice blushes a deep crimson unable to help herself, because of the joy she is feeling.

_**I would be inclined to believe you if it wasn't for the fact that I am part of you and can feel your emotions. You have deep feelings for this boy. You can't deny that you have them. **_

Alice sighs contentedly, unable to hide anything from Arthena, _Yes; I do have feelings for Holden, Arthena. I…I…I really do like him, but that kiss we shared was just unexpected. It felt wonderful, but I don't know if it meant anything to him like it did for me. Does Holden really like me? _Alice confesses to her confidant.

_**You are worried that he won't reciprocate with the same feelings for you that you have for him. **_

Alice meekly nods, _Yes I am Arthena. What if I think he is my soul mate and it turns out he isn't even interested in me. What if I pine for him and he doesn't even care one bit for me? _

Arthena chuckles softly then counters, _**I think he's proven that he cares for you. The act of him giving you Shia is a strong indication that he has strong feelings for you. I was able to feel some of his emotions when you two were connected by that kiss. He does like you, but he is rather worried as well. **_

Alice blushes, _What is he worried about Arthena? Is he worried that I won't like him or I will reject him? _

_**That may be part of what is worrying him, the other half would probably be Tessa and if she targets you to get to him. He doesn't want you to be hurt by her in anyway. **_

Alice's eyes widen, before finally thinking, _He's scared of me coming to harm by her? I could stop her if it came to that! _Alice blushes a deeper red.

_**Yes, my dear, but he fears that you will be hurt. He does not know you can defend yourself by locking her powers for a limited time. **_Arthena replies and she continues, _**It is still a worry for him to see anyone he cares for to be in danger. **_

Alice nods after Arthena finishes speaking, _Maybe I can alleviate those fears somehow. If he knew about what I can do he wouldn't have to worry so much. Maybe I'll tell him at his birthday party next week. _

_**That would be an excellent time to tell him. He would be able to date you without fear. I think we have talked enough for the night. You need to sleep for school tomorrow. **_The Knirit replies in a no nonsense tone.

_Arthena, thanks for the talk. It's made me feel a bit better about the situation. _Alice thinks and she slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>The upstairs shower in the Utonium house is on full blast and Holden is standing under the hot steamy water, deep in thought, still in his dress clothes. He has been in the shower for over an hour, thinking about the unexpected kiss he shared with Alice.<p>

_Why did I do that! I like her and kissed her out of the blue. She must really hate me now. _The teen thinks as he lean his arm up against the side of the shower and places his forehead on his arm.

Holden sighed dejectedly, thinking he's ruined his chances of ever being with Alice. With his free hand, the teen turns the shower head off and picks up his towel from the bathroom floor. Small torrents of water drain from his clothes and into the bathtub as he dries his hair. Soon the water becomes a small drip and Holden steps out of the tub.

"I shouldn't have taken a shower in my clothes. I might have ruined my good dress pants."

A sigh escapes him as he leaves the bathroom, quickly traversing the hallway to his room. Holden speedily changes out of his wet clothes and into blue shorts and an indigo shirt. He throws damp clothing into a hamper that is in the corner, exits the room, and proceeds into the hall.

Most of the lights in the house have been turned out, except the ones in the living room, since the Professor has gone to bed early. The light to his room seeps from the under the door frame, but is soon extinguishes, signifying that the Professor is finally going to bed. Holden floats into the air and silently down the stairs into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Holden finds one of Bubbles' bunny comics and flips through it quickly. He sighs happily, thinking of the small bunny he had gotten for Alice and begins to wonder how the bunny is getting along with her nanos.

He turns his head slightly and scrutinizes a picture that is of himself and his nanos from seven months ago. The picture was taken a week before his nanos had sacrificed themselves to save Holden and caused the Exvarn to break down in his blood, giving him powers.

Holden misses his nanos greatly and would from time to time, think about them and wish he could have them back, but knew that nothing could ever bring them back. He shakes his head to break out of his reminiscing and decides to make himself some chicken Alfredo, then go watch some TV until it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>After finishing his meal, Holden goes to his room to obtain his blanket and returns to the living room to watch television, so he can decompress after what happened. The lock to the front door clicks and the three super heroine girls walk into the house, talking about the party.<p>

The three girls all have looks of worry written on their faces, but upon entering the abode, they spot Holden sitting on the couch causing the looks on their faces to vanishes and be replaced by ones of relief.

"Holden, why didn't you come to the party? Alice disappeared from her party for a half hour and no one realized it until she came back with the bunny that you were supposed to give her. We thought something happened to you when you didn't show up with her." Blossom snaps at him angrily.

Holden gulps at the sudden outburst from his sister and stammers, "S…S…Something happened on the way there and I um couldn't come to the party because of what happened between Alice and I."

Blossom hands move to her hips and she shouts, "What exactly happened between you and Alice that caused you to miss her birthday party and a good chance to ask her out?"

Holden's eyes waters out of fear since Blossom become rather scary when she gets angry. After a moment of silence, Holden quickly shouts, "I gave her Shia and then we kissed in the park out of the blue. I couldn't face going because of that!"

Due to his statement, the three girls jaws drop in astonishment and in unison they shout, "YOU DID WHAT!"

Holden looks at them, replying with a bit more courage, "I KISSED HER! ON THE LIPS!"

Bubbles brings her hands to her mouth and giggles. "Aww, Holdie's first kiss! I bet you two looked so cute when you were kissing. I wish we could have witnessed it!"

Buttercup snorts and then begins to laughs, with a few tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry little bro, but you, one of the people who took down Fuse, scared by a simple kiss from a girl. That is just pathetic and lame coming from you." She continues to laugh hysterically.

Blossom looks sternly at Buttercup, "Buttercup, stop that. You aren't helping the situation at all!"

Buttercup rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Fine Red, I'll stop making fun of him for running away from something so simple." She suppresses another snicker as she sits down in a chair.

Blossom walks over to the couch and sits down next to Holden and softly asks, "Holden, do you have feelings for Alice?"

Holden looks down at his lap and then up to Blossom, "Yes, I do have feelings for her. I really like her."

Blossom and Bubbles smile at each other.

Bubbles sits down on Holden's other side, "Then why did you run away after you kissed her, Holdie? She wasn't angry with you at all when she came back. She seemed happier than usual to be honest."

Holden grips a part of his blanket, and then exudes in an ashamed tone, "I was embarrassed and worried. I was embarrassed, because I kissed Alice on a whim after I gave Shia to her and I thought she would be angry and not wanting to be with me or around me. During the kiss I became worried because I thought what if Tessa decided to go after her because I'm with her? She has no way to stop her at all!"

Blossom puffs out her checks and cross her arms, "Holden you should know better than to assume she is powerless like that! She has her nanos to protect her remember? They can use drain on Tessa to sap her powers for a few days, just like yours could!"

Holden is taken aback by Blossom's words and eventually smiles, "You're right Blossom. I entirely forgot about her nanos because I was so racked with worry. They can keep her safe from Tessa if she decides to target Alice. I feel relieved now because of that fact."

Bubbles smiles and cheers, "YAY! We invited her to our birthday party next week when we were leaving her party. It would be the perfect time to ask her out on a date Holdie!"

Buttercup grins and walks over to him, "This may sound weird coming from since I'm not into all this mushy stuff, but it would be a good idea. Don't chicken out this time little bro. You know you want to date her. She's defiantly the one for you."

Holden grins and nods, "I will ask her out even if I get a bit nervous doing it. I just need the courage to do it."

Bubbles giggles and pats Holden's shoulder, "Don't worry, you will do great in asking your soul mate out."

Holden blushes at the words soul mate and he nods happily. Before he could speak up, however, Blossom interjects in a semi bossy tone, "Sorry to interrupt, but we should go to bed it's nearly midnight. We all should get some sleep. I'm sure we're all tired after today's events."

Bubbles nods, "I'm sleepy anyway. I have to tell Octi about the party!" She bounds up the stairs.

Buttercup just rolls her eyes at Blossom and walks up the stairs without a word. Holden gathers up his blanket from the couch, walks up the stairs with Blossom behind him. Upon entering his room the young man rolls into bed, falling asleep instantly from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The day of the Puff's and Holden's birthday arrives and the house has bright pink, blue, green and indigo decorations spread across the outside. The setting sun casts an amber hue which illuminates the decorations even more. The inside is equally as decorated and a large banner that reads, "Happy Birthday." is hanging just above the doorway to the kitchen.<p>

The doorbell rings and Bubbles floats to the door, "Brent, Trent, and Juniper come on in. So is Alice going to come to the party! Is she planning to talk with him at all in private?"

Brent smirks, "She is coming and she is all nervous. Trent and I will give her a small push to talk with him. We already set up the music player out back just incase a romantic push is needed."

Bubbles smiles, "Blossy's plan is bound to work! It can't fail at all."

The Professor strolls out of the kitchen in his apron and has a jovial smile on his face, "Brent Trent and Juniper, it's good to see you all made it. I just finish cooking the brownies and cupcakes. Go help yourselves to one."

Juniper shakes her head, replying happily, "We'll take some later Professor. We aren't hungry right now."

The twins and Juniper walk off into the living room to chat with Buttercup, Holden and Blossom. An hour later, the doorbell rings once again and many guests arrive to the party and begin interacting with the girls and Holden.

As numerous more guests cram into the house, Holden eventually gravitates towards kitchen and out into the backyard, so he can escape the attention of the party goers. A cool breeze drifts across his face as he stands on the wet grass looking up at the moon, enjoying the alone time.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Alice approaches the Utonium house. She can hear the soft sound of music from inside as she knocks on the door. The door opens almost immediately and Blossom stands at the door.<p>

Smiling broadly, Blossom greets, "Hey Alice! I'm glad you could make it to our birthday party tonight."

Alice smiles and in returns, greets, "Hi Blossom. Thanks for inviting me even thought you didn't have to."

Blossom shakes her head, "We wanted you to come, Alice. You're our friend after all."

Alice gives her a small smile and slowly walks into the house. Alice slowly pushes through the crowd of chattering people and into the living room, looking for Holden. In the corner of the room, Alice catches a glimpse of Palmar snogging a blond haired girl in pink, but soon Alice runs directly into Buttercup.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going Buttercup." Alice apologetically fussed.

Buttercup smiles at her, "Alice, it was an accident; it's not a big deal. Just calm down."

Alice shoulders slump as she takes a relax posture and bravely asks, "Um, would you know where Holden is? I, um…I want to talk to him about something."

"I think he is in the backyard by the pool. Want me to take you to him?" Buttercup offers to the other teenager.

"I think I can find him on my own Buttercup. Thanks for the offer." Alice meekly utters as her face becomes slightly pink.

She walks hurriedly to the kitchen and peaks through a window, spying Holden looking at the sky. With all the courage she can muster, Alice opens the door and softly walks outside. Holden hears the soft crunching of the grass and turns around.

He smiles warmly at the young woman, "Alice, I'm glad you could make it to the party."

Alice blushes, but manages to smiles, "I know it's not until tomorrow, but happy birthday Holden."

Holden smiles at her and moves a bit closer, "Thanks. So how is Shia adjusting to being with you?"

Alice holds her arms close to her body and looks at the grass, "Shia has been adjusting rather well, but the nanos aren't. A few of them tried take her out of the house yesterday to set her free. I caught them in the act."

Holden eyes open wide and says in astonishment, "Why would they do that?"

The blue haired young woman looks up at Holden with a frown, "They are jealous of her. They don't like the fact that she is a member of the family now."

As she spoke, her nervousness left her and she finds it easier to speak with Holden.

Holden shakes his head at the news, "Sounds like exactly what happened when I came to live here. Buttercup and Bubbles were rather jealous of me. The nanos will get use to her, just you see."

Behind the teens, a small music player in the bushes turns on and the song, "Everything I do, I do it for you" starts up at a low volume.

Alice smiles at him and comments, "I really hope they accept her soon. I'm going to get some water; I'm thirsty."

As Alice starts towards the kitchen, Holden takes a deep breath and then says quickly, "Alice, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

The young adult stops dead in her tracks, blushes deeply and walks back to him, thinking she misunderstood him and asks, "Can you repeat what you just said?"

Holden blushes and reiterates, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Alice's face turns bright red and she stammers, "You…you mean as in the two of us? As in, us as a couple?"

Holden nods, "Yes, just the two of us, as a couple." Alice blushes more deeply, "Tomorrow is your birthday, and you should be spending it with your family."

Holden shakes his heads and states softly, "I rather spend my birthday with someone I really care about and that person is you Alice."

Alice blushes, and beams happily, "Of course I'll go out on a date with you tomorrow, Holden."

She then kisses Holden on the cheek and takes his hands, "We should go inside so we can enjoy your party."

Holden blushes, but nods happily and they walk into the house, as a couple.

* * *

><p>I do hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments positive or negative, please leave them. Next chapter is probably going to be rather fun to read.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Nano Inquisition  Ice Date

Here is chapter four for all of you. I had Animegirl's help with some of this. do enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Nano Inquisition and Ice Date<strong>

The following morning, Holden wakes up around nine; promptly falling out of bed at the sound of his alarm, which beeps loudly and cancels out the sound of the rain.

The young teen slowly sits up and rubs the top of his cranium gingerly, "This is not how I imagined I would wake up this morning, but I guess it could have been worse. I could have had Him floating next to my bed trying to taunt me about something."

With these words stated, the young man rises from the carpet. Having taken a scalding shower the previous evening, Holden busies himself trying to settle on what to do for the day's activities he planned on escorting Alice to.

After scanning his closet at his numerous selections, Holden chooses a button up, light blue shirt, a pair of heavy jeans and his sneakers. While sprucing himself up in these clothes, Holden switches the radio on so he can digest the morning news.

The voice that projects from the speakers is that the local weather man, "Good morning residents of Townsville and Pokey Oaks. Today the weather is going to be rather windy with gusts forty MPH. Around ten this morning, a cold front moves into the area, bring with it heavy rains and thunderstorms. The rain will become heavier as the day wares on. You best have your light jackets and umbrellas handy if you are out in this weather today folks."

"I guess flying to our destination is out of the question then. At least we can drive out there without being knocked off course." Holden quips, seizing a sky-blue jeans jacket from off a hanger, then procuring a set of keys off the desk and finally leaving his room.

The young man immediately proceeds to the kitchen and beings to clamor around into the lower cabinets to find something to eat for his breakfast.

"Ah! There it is!" Holden exclaims happily, yanking the small canister of oatmeal out of the cupboard. Upon standing, Holden opens the upper cabinet, grasps a bowl, empties said oatmeal from the canister into the container and adds a cup of water.

"I wonder if I should use my heat vision to cook this quickly, but would I mess up like the last I tried?" Holden questions to no one in particular as he cringes at the thought of the last time he tried to cook oatmeal.

Holden exhales slowly, averts his gaze down at the bowl; concentrating hard, and a long thing searing beam of heat projects from his eyes. The oatmeal slowly starts to cook and the food thickens up as the beam disappears.

A whiff of steam drifts from the surface of the oatmeal and with a small gulp, Holden dips his spoon into the steaming mush and scoops some of the oatmeal out of the bowl to tests it.

A smile spreads across his lips at the taste, "It's perfect! I didn't mess up this time!" He shouts in glee and walks to the table to enjoy his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Alice slowly awakens to the chirping of her alarm and the soft patter of rain outside on her windowsill at nine in morning. She rises from the bed, strolls to the window and watches the rain fall into puddles for a short time.<p>

_**Alice, what does Holden have planned for your date today? **_Arthena inquisitively asks the young woman.

Alice shrugs her shoulders; nervously divulging, _I really don't know. I hope it's nothing too hard. I really want it to be something fun for the both of us. He did say he was going to treat me to lunch at a place of my choice. _

_**Have you come to a decision on what kind of food you want to eat or try out? **_

Alice cross her arms to think for a moment and smiles, _I really think I want to try Japanese food. I haven't had it before, so I think it would be nice to try something different with someone I like. I just hope Holden likes the selection that I make._

_**Do not worry so much Alice; I'm sure he will love whatever you pick for your lunch. **_

Alice grins, feeling a bit more confident, _Thanks Arthena. I'm not as worried now. _

The young woman gathers up a t-shirt, a pair of shorts and sneakers and proceeds to change into them since she took a long soothing bubble bath the night before. She would change into another set of clothing after Holden tells her about where they are going for their date.

Once dressed, Alice tiptoes down the stairs so she wouldn't wake her nanos that are in the living room and walks into the kitchen. After acquiring a small carton of milk from her fridge, the young lady walks over where she had placed a box of cereal the night before and slowly shakes it into a bowl.

She pours the milk onto the food and sits at the table. As Alice eats breakfast, her thoughts shifts to the party of the previous evening. The party was actually fun and she had laughed for the first time in a long time since her mother had died.

She enjoyed beating up the small Piñata of Aku and playing a game of Twister with Holden. Her thoughts drift slowly to how tangled up with Holden she had been during that game and the next move she was given caused her to loss her balance and fell on top of him.

She was face to face with Holden after that and he slowly kissed her on the cheek. The kiss had caused her to blush, but it also made her feel like someone cared about her like her mother had. The only people to notice the event had been Palmar, Dee Dee, Brent and Bubbles.

When the party had ended, Holden walked her home and they talked some more. She hadn't noticed that she had been holding Holden's hand until they reached her front door. The feeling of his hand wrapped around hers felt so wonderful and she didn't want the feeling to end.

Holden gave her another kiss on the cheek and Alice returned it with one of her own. A board smile creeps across Alice's face at the happiness that she felt from being with Holden the previous night. A few of her nanos are peeking around the door and they frown at Alice's behavior.

"If that boy comes over here again, we interrogate him!" Nano Buttercup venomously spits.

The nanos of Mandark, Vilgax and Dexter nod to the idea and float away to gather up the necessary items.

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock, Holden switches the TV on to listen about the forecast.<p>

The weather lady appears on the screen, dictating, "This weather pattern is now projected to stay with us for the next few days. For this afternoon, expect rain fall of at least a half inch an hour. Winds are going to be around 55 MPH. Expect some horizontal rain at times. Here is the five day…"

Holden presses down on the power button of the remote and the TV flashes off.

Blossom hovers slowly into the room wearing her pink rain coat and questions, "Holden, you aren't planning on flying with Alice to where you are going on date with her, are you?"

"No, I was planning on taking the car to pick Alice up. I don't want her to get sick because I did something stupid," replies the young man in a serious tone.

Blossom chortles to herself and smiles at her brother, "You better make sure to put gas in it since Buttercup drove it last and you know she never does."

Holden heaves a sigh, shaking his head, "I should have checked the gas last night after I walked Alice home. I should leave now so I can get this done."

Bubbles drifts into the room and enthusiastically requests, "Holdie, tell us what you are going to do with Alice on your date! I really want to know!"

"I'm taking her ice skating over in Bellwood since the ice rink here was shut down three weeks ago." Holden addresses with a large grin.

"Awww, that sounds like such a sweet date! I wish Boomie would take me skating sometimes!" Bubbles fawns excitedly.

Holden chuckles and pats Bubbles on the head, "Next time I see Boomer, I will suggest he takes you."

Bubbles grins and tightly embraces Holden around the middle, "THANKS, HOLDIE! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Bubbles vociferated.

Holden winces slightly at the yell, yet he just keeps smiling, "Thanks. I'm going to be late picking up Alice if I don't leave now."

He breaks out of Bubbles' grip, rapidly passes through the kitchen and opens the door leading to two door garage. The back wall is covered in tools and a lawn mower is parked under them.

The Professor's four door white Buick Sedan is parked near door to the house, while the red, four door Mazda3, that Holden and the girl's drive, is parked in the other bay. Holden casually strolls to vehicle, swinging the door out, and ensconces himself into the driver's seats.

After poking a button on the headrest, the large door opens silently and Holden backs out of the garage and slowly pulls away from the house.

* * *

><p>A large ornately designed grandfather clock chimes in the Spacebyte house, signifying that the current time is eleven-thirty. Alice fretfully stands at her bedroom window, watching for Holden to arrive for their date. Behind her, nanos Rex and Zak sneak around carrying her desk lamp out of the room and down the stairs.<p>

The only other sound heard in the room echoes from Shia, who is munching on a carrot. Alice's attention quickly changes from the window to Shia and she bends down to look at her.

"Do you think he is really coming Shia?" Alice concernedly asks her pet with a tiny bit of fear and doubt in her eyes.

Shia looks up at the young woman and gives a quick up and down motion with her head, causing her ears to flop back and forth.

Alice smiles at her bunny, "I wish I had your confidence that he will come Shia."

In the distance, the sound a car door shuts and a soft rapping is heard from the front door. Alice runs from her room and down the stairs and gently pulls back on the front door. Standing at the front door with a yellow umbrella is Holden.

"Sorry I'm late Alice, I had to gas up the car," he apologetically announces.

Alice smiles and shakes her head, happy to see him, "There is nothing to be sorry about. Come in and make yourself comfortable in the living room so we can talk about the plan for our date."

The young man enters the house with a smile and walks into the living room and sits down on the small couch.

Alice sits next to him, fumbling with her fingers, coughs and finally stutters, "I…I…I thought we…we could go to a Japanese place for lunch. I never had any of the food before so I thought now would be a good time to experience their culture and their food. Um, have you ever had Japanese food before?"

Holden shakes his head, "I never had any, but I'll try anything once since I'm with you Alice."

Alice blushes, "So, where are we going for our date? We can't really do anything outside. I was hoping for a sunny day."

"I thought we could go to the indoor ice skating rink over in Bellwood."

Alice's eye widen at the news. She had never gone skating once in her life, but she didn't know how to tell Holden this at all.

She looks down at the rug and quickly spouts, "I should probably go change my clothes then. What should I wear?"

Holden leans back on the cushion to think and remarks, "I think a pair of thick tights or jeans, a decent shirt and any footwear. The thick tight or pants are so you won't get cold if you fall on the ice."

She nods at the recommendation, "I'll be back in about ten minutes or so Holden." She quickly leaves the room and up the stairs.

A small rumble of thunder crashes overhead and suddenly all the doors close to the room, the blinds shut and the lights go out. With the lights out, Holden doesn't notice until it is too late that his arms and legs are bound tightly in rope.

"What is going on?" He shouts as a large light is shined in his face, making him squint his eyes.

Beside the light is nano Dexter, wearing a trench coat and a fedora with a toothpick in its mouth. Below him at the base of the light, are nanos Six and Rex, holding it up.

Nearby a small voice utters, "Alice will be happy with you."

"No Bubbles, we only say that after if we approve of him." Holden recognized that voice as belonging to a nano Blossom.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." The nano of Bubbles apologies.

Nano Dexter flies up to Holden and looks at him sternly, "We don't want you near our Alice. You are going to hurt her! We know you will. Why should we trust you with her at all?"

Holden blinks and counters, "I would never do anything to hurt…."

Nano Buttercup shoots up from the floor and hip checks nano Dexter out of the way, interrupting Holden, "Don't lie to us! We know that you will hurt her. If you even think about it, POW! Right in the face, buster!" She grabs his collar and pulls him close so he can see how angry she is.

Nano Dexter floats back up to her, "Calm down and stick to the plan. We are going to interrogate him."

Holden blinks again and resists a sigh; he's being interrogated by beings the size of dolls. Laughing was probably not an option at this point.

Nano Buttercup pouts and crosses her arms, "Fine, but if I don't like his answers then I won't hold back!" The nano angrily floats off.

The light once again flashes into Holden's eyes and nano Dexter clears his throat, "As I was saying, why should we trust you with her at all?"

Holden squints and says in a soft voice, "You should trust me because I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

The nano looks at him intently and waves his hand.

The ropes around Holden get a bit tighter and he cringes from the pain, "Even if you say that. How do we know we can trust you? I can see it in your eyes that you are worried that something will happen to her because of you. Are you going to tell us what it is?"

Holden looks down at the floor, "I'm worried about what will happen if none of you are there for Alice, if Tessa goes after her because of me. I know you can drain Tessa, but what if you none of you are there!"

Nano Dexter grins and pats Holden on the face, "I see we have some honesty here. I like that actually. You may not know this, but Alice can defend herself just fine with the power to enter a person's mind. She can block their powers for a limited time, just like she did to Tessa a few years ago when she was going after you. Even if it's just temporary, the effects speak for themselves."

Holden peers at the floor with a relieved smile, "That's a load of worry off my mind."

Nano Billy zings out from behind the couch and plops down on Holden's head, "Wes all wants to know if you love Alice. Wells do ya loves her?"

"I do love her. She's a wonderful person and I love her for who she is."

Nano Juniper drifts into the young man's line of vision, asking, "So you don't mind that she is an alien from another world?"

"No, Alice could be an Anodite and I wouldn't care. I love her for who she is. I would never hurt her, since it would feel like I would be hurting myself."

Murmuring runs through the room and Nano Dexter commands with a small frown, "We all need to talk for a moment. All of you, over here."

The lamp tips over with a small bang and many whispers emanate from the opposite end of the room. As the nanos chatter away, they keep looking at Holden still tied up on the couch. While the nanos talk, Holden manages to overhear some of what they say.

"Maybe we should ask Shia what she thinks." Nano Bubbles says with a giggle.

The nano of Vilgax looks at her and rebukes, "The stupid bunny can't even speak!"

"Oh, then what are we going to decide?" Nano Bubbles dejectedly asks.

The nanos chatter increases and Holden is unable to understand what is said. Within a few moments the nano break the circle and all gather around Holden.

Nano Dexter drifts up to Holden and smiles, "After a good long talk, we decided that we will trust you with our Alice. You best not misplace our trust at all." Holden smiles at all of the doll sized figures, "I won't do that at all. Thanks for trusting me."

The door handle jiggles a few times and Alice, who is wearing black tights, flat heeled shoes, a pleated red skirt and a soft pink shirt, steps into the room and looks at the scene in exasperation, "You're like little kids; I can't leave you alone for two seconds. Please untie Holden. Why was he even tied up?"

"The rodent tattled on us." Nano Vilgax complains to Nanos Swampfire and Bubbles.

Nano Buttercup drifts up to Alice and defensively states, "We didn't like him and we decided to tie him up so we could question him. We just wanted to protect you from getting hurt by him."

Alice just shakes her head in disbelief, before smiling calmly at the Nanos, "You all need to stop being jealous. Holden isn't the type to hurt anyone. You can trust him. Can you untie him now please?"

Nano Blossom and Juniper fly to Holden sides and unties the rope.

Holden stands up and smiles, "That's better. Thanks for untying me."

The nanos smiles in unison and they all shout, "You're welcome!"

Alice smiles at her nanos, then turns to Holden and embarrassingly utters, "Sorry about them Holden. They are so jealous as of late."

Holden shakes his heads, "No need to apologize about them. Are you ready to leave for lunch?"

Alice's cheeks turn slight pink and she smiles, "I'm ready to leave. I can't wait for the lunch."

She and Holden leave the room, arm in arm and they exit the house, talking animatedly.

* * *

><p>After having their bellies filled with delicious food from Taste of Japan, the two lovers drive an hour and a half to Bellwood. The car pulls into a parking space outside the ice rink next to a green sports car that Holden and Alice both recognize as Kevin Levin's.<p>

Next to the ice rink, is the local movie theater and exiting through the mains door, under a black umbrella is a purple haired girl and a blond haired boy, both racing to the enclosed bus stop.

"Isn't that Ariana and Chad?" Alice gasps in astonishment at seeing her two friends.

The young man stares out at the two people and nods, "It's them alright. I haven't seen them in such a long time."

A bus comes to a stop in front of the small kiosk for a moment, allowing the two teens on, before speeding off again. Holden heaves the umbrella from behind his seat, slowly opens his door, egress from the vehicle and circles around to Alice's door.

Alice steps out under the umbrella and both teens quickly dash to the building, entering immediately. The soft scrapping of blades on ice echoes in the distance as the couple draws closer to the register.

Larry 3000 stands resolute behind the counter, looking rather bored, "Oh, I see we have two customers here. Are you two by chance on a date?"

Holden nods nervously, then commenting, "Yes we are. My girlfriend and I would like to rent two sets of skates."

"We rent skates in 2 hour blocks. What are your shoe sizes?"

"I'm a size ten." Holden states. "Um…a size six please." Alice meekly asks.

Larry turns to looks at the rows of skates behind him, and after careful consideration, takes down the correct sizes and hands them to Holden. Smiling politely, Holden and Alice meander to a set of lockers ice side and place the umbrella, Holden's jacket and their shoes inside.

Alice fiddles with her hands, looking rather pensive.

Holden notices her change in mood and sits next to her, "What's the matter?"

Alice looks at him a bit sad and shamefully admits, "I have something to confess Holden. I've never been skating at all. I'm scared a bit to try."

Holden takes her hand in his and gives it a tiny squeeze and whispers softly, "I'll teach you. It has been awhile since I've been skating thought."

Alice breaks into a smile and hugs him, "Thanks Holden. I'll be relying on you to help me through it."

The two tie up their skates tight and take to the ice.

Holden glides effortlessly onto the slick surface and turns back to Alice, "All you need to do if try to find your center of balance. If you need to stop, use the stopper at the end of the skates."

Alice nods and inches onto the ice, her legs wobbling back and forth until she loses her balance and begins to fall.

Holden quickly races over and catches her before she falls on her butt, "Are you alright?"

Alice nods as Holden helps her try to balance, "I don't think I can do this Holden. I won't be any good at this."

Holden places his hands on her cheeks and looks into her eyes, "You will be great at this Alice. I'll stay by your side the entire time. I won't let go of your hand until you think you can skate on your own."

Alice flushes, but nods happily as she takes Holden's hand and glides alongside him in harmonious sync. As the teens skate, a red haired person with glasses, sneaks into the audio booth and turns the sound system on.

From the speaker high above the rink, the song, "_Paradise_" by Styx begins to softly play. Holden and Alice smile at each other as they circle on another and slowly only the tips of their fingers touch.

Closing her eyes, Alice unwittingly skates a short distance away and begins to slowly and gracefully spin and twirl on the ice. Holden stops skating and watches Alice, awestruck at how beautiful she looks as the light shining from the ice illuminates her hair.

Alice slowly comes to a stop as the music finishes, slowly opening her eyes. "Holden, why are you over there," a small grin appears on her face and she happily skates over to him, gleefully shouting, "I…I can skate! Thank you for teaching me Holden!"

Holden smiles at her, "You did half the work on your own. You are wonderful at skating."

Blushing slight pink, Alice hugs her boyfriend and causes both of them to lose their balance and fall onto the ice. Unable to contain it, Holden and Alice both laugh at how silly that had been. After a few seconds, boyfriend and girlfriend stand and begin a slow ice dance around the rink.

Some distance away, Larry 3000 stands watching the two, "What a lovely couple. It makes my heart warm knowing we saved history."

The teen with the glasses and red hair waltzes up to Larry and grins, "See I told you that song would work Larry. Also, you don't have a heart"

The robot looks down at the boy, "I guess you were right Otto and I know I don't it was just an expression. Now where is that Neanderthal Office Tuddrussel?"

Otto smirks and the whispers, "He's over at the concession stand, with that pet fox that belongs to Tessa. He caught her trying to plant something in the locker and put her in a box. It's already addressed to Exervent and been put in the mail."

Larry nods, "We should get going Otto since the mission is done."

The teen and robot leave to fetch their fellow from the stand and in small flash of light, they are gone. Back on the ice, Holden and Alice smile and laugh, enjoying each other's company as they twirl and spin about.

* * *

><p>After two hours of icy fun, Holden's and Alice's skate ends. Both have red faces and look exhausted, yet they are beaming with happiness. Alice plops onto the bench with her shoes in hand and slow slips them on.<p>

"That was an incredible date, Holden. Maybe next time we can do something neither of us has done." Alice nervously suggests as she gently presses her index finger together.

Holden takes a seat next to Alice to place on his shoes and nods, "Of course we can. Next time you can pick where we go."

Alice smiles, "I'll try to find some place fun for us to go next weekend."

The couple stands up slowly, making their way to the door. Outside, the rain is coming down harder than ever and the wind is howling as it rushes passed. The young man and woman duck under the yellow umbrella and make a run to the car, when a sudden gust of wind wrenches the umbrella out of Holden's hand.

The two lovers are soon soaked by the torrent of rain, until Alice places up a telekinetic bubble around them. Alice shivers at the realization at how cold she is becoming.

Immediately taking action, Holden takes off his jacket and place it around her shoulders, "Here, put this on. It should keep you warm until we get to the car."

Alice blinks in confusion and protests, "This is your jacket! You need it more than me!"

Holden shakes his with a smile, "No, the jacket is yours now Alice. It suits you well."

Alice beams radiantly and inside she is happy to receive such a personal item from the person she loves. Seeing this reaction, Holden places his arm around her, happy to love a girl like Alice.

They arrive at the car and both of them duck in quickly to avoid the streams of rain. Holden starts the car up and as he drives away, sees Alice has fallen asleep, with a happy, content smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

><p>I just had to add in time squad, that part just felt like it was needed so badly. Also if you are wondering about the fox, Fear that Otto mentioned, Fear is Tessa's pet. She's pretty much courage's polar opposite. She will be showing in the sequel to UH.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: True Loves Confession

Here is the last chapter of this crack fic. I hope you enjoy it. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: True Loves Confession<strong>

Alice is absent mindedly looking out the window of the backseat of the Puff's Mazda, when she feels a small tap on her shoulder.

She turns her head to look over at Juniper, who softly inquires "Are you alright Alice? You seem kind of far away."

Alice shakes her head slightly and smiles at her friend, "I was just thinking about what color dress I would get."

Bubbles giggles, before teasing, "That isn't the only thing you are thinking about is it? You are trying to figure out how to tell Holdie you love him."

Alice blushes, giving away the answer to everyone and she nods. It had been a month since she and Holden went ice skating on their magical first date. Since then, they had gone on two other dates, one being to Leaky Lake for a picnic.

Earlier in the week, Pokey Oaks High School publicized that the senior prom was coming up and the location of the event would be in Le French Bateau. This was a very expensive restaurant moored at the dock in Orchid Bay, but for the prom the ship is going to setting sail onto the open sea for a memorable night for all.

Upon seeing the flier, Alice was hoping that Holden would ask her to go. She was determined to bare her soul to the young man to say that she loves him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

That afternoon at lunch, Holden asked Alice to the prom, by giving her a small jewelry box that held the question within, as well as cherished necklace that Alice recognized as her mothers.

Alice had broken into tears at having the item returned to her and Holden told her that Mitch Michelson had stolen it during the war and Holden caught him trying to sell it to someone a few days before. The necklace has a small heart at the end of it with small gem stone inlayed at the center.

She looks out the window once more, feeling exuberant with how her life is now turning out. The car turns into a parking lot and Blossom slowly brings the car to a stop and backs into the open parking space outside their destination.

Once the car is no longer running, Alice slowly exits the vehicle and saunters up to the door of Muriel Bagge's Dresses For All. The walls in the shop are milky white, while the floor has brown carpeting. Alice gently opens the door and holds it so her friends may enter before her.

"I think it's really nice that your Aunt Muriel is letting us all get discounts on the dresses here for the prom, Alice." Blossom expresses in an appreciative tone as she passes her.

Alice smiles, proceeds into the shop and whispers to Blossom, "She's just worried that we won't find what we want at a good price at some other place."

Juniper trots up to the counter and rings the small bell.

"Just a minute! Courage, be a dear and go see who it is." A muffle voice shouts from back room.

The door opens, then shuts quickly and Courage runs around the counter. Upon seeing Alice, he jumps up and down happily and runs up to her.

Alice scotches down, pat him on the head and coos, "Hello Courage, are you doing alright?"

The dog nods happily and his tail wags.

He then starts to jabber and then looks at Bubbles, who immediately translates, "He wants to know who you are going to the prom with Alice."

The young woman smiles broadly, "I'm going with my boyfriend. You remember Holden don't you?"

Courage nods and jabbers again, "He says you seem really happy that you are dating him."

Alice smiles even more and gives Courage a small hug, "Thanks Courage."

The door creeks open and Muriel comes from the back room. "Oh there you are Alice. I hope you can find what you are looking for here. Courage, be a dear and make me some tea and a snack."

Courage nods and disappears into the back room.

"Well don't be strangers now. Go look around, don't be afraid to fawn over anything you like." Muriel said with a small laugh.

The five young women spread out around the store and begin scouring the racks for the ideal dress for them.

* * *

><p>While browsing a rank, Juniper slowly unhinges a red dress and turns to a mirror to see how it would look on her. She wrinkles her forehead in disgust, since it wasn't her and she places it back on the rack.<p>

"This dress is PERFECT!" Bubbles squeals in delight, taking an aqua blue dress off the rack and holding it up in front of herself.

Alice, Juniper and Blossom waltz over and being to scrutinize the dress, taking in the design and all the small details. The dress is sea-foam green with small shoulder straps that is full length, with some silky material at the bottom.

Blossom nods at the selection, "Bubbles, that dress is so you. Boomer will probably like it too."

Nodding and blushing happily, Bubbles drifts to the counter and waits for her sisters and friends to finish their selections. Buttercup, not distracted by her sister's outburst, keeps look for a dress.

She looks through a set of green dresses until a she smile crosses her lips and procures from the rack, a dark green, strapless knee length dress with a ruffled bottom.

"Looks like I'm getting this one."

Blossom marches over to inspect it, and bossily states, "Don't you think that dress is a little short Buttercup?"

Buttercup closes her eyes and gives a small shrug, "So what if it is short? I like it that way and I'm going to get it."

She grins at Blossom and walks towards the front.

Blossom heaves a sigh, annoyed that Buttercup didn't listen to her again and she begins to sift passed many ugly looking dresses. Her mood worsens as she moves down the row of dresses, until that is, she comes to a long double strap peach colored dress with a small pink rose with purple leaves on the waist.

Juniper silently slides up next to Blossom, murmurs softly, "That's a really nice dress Blossom. I think it highlights your eyes."

Blossom puts her hand to her lips blushing crazily, "I think you're right Jun. I'll get this."

Blossom grabs the dress the rack and skips to the front, full of happy energy. Juniper chuckles, glad to see Blossom happy at her acquisition and continues to browse the rows of dress in front of her.

Alice pouts; feelings of overwhelming frustration begin to envelop her since she is unable to find a dress she loves. Nearly in tears and ready to give up the search, Alice trudges pass a mannequin that has on a long strapless white dress with a silver sash and silvery lining around the bust area.

_THAT DRESS IS PERFECT!_, Alice thinks to herself happily as her pout changes instantly to large grin.

Muriel slowly walks up to her with a small, "You've taken a fancy to this dress have you?"

Alice variously nods, "Yes, I have Aunt Muriel. Would it be too much trouble if I could have it?"

"Not at all dear. I'll have it taken down right away."

Alice unable to contain her euphoria quickly rushes over to Juniper and bursts with excitement, "I found the perfect dress for the Prom! Holden will love it!"

Juniper eyes widen and she smiles, "That's great Alice. I just found the one that is right for me. Trent will love it!"

She holds up a full length magenta dress with a single strap on the left shoulder that has a small flower shape on it.

"It's so beautiful Jun. It's goes well with your hair streak."

Juniper blinks and then nods in agreement, "Yeah it really does. It makes this dress even better."

With that said, both women scurry to the counter, where Muriel is already hanging up Alice's dress.

Juniper hands her the dress and Muriel promptly hangs it up, before inquiring, "Courage should be back with the tea any moment. Would you girls like to stay and chat awhile?"

Blossom smiles warmly, "We would be delighted to stay and have tea with you Mrs. Bagge."

Muriel beams and ushers the girls over to a small table, where Courage is setting up cups full of tea and French Crawlers. The girls sit down and begin to talk and laugh about their plans for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Holden stops the Professor's sedan on the outside the Gemini house and Brent and Trent quickly get in.<p>

"So where are we going to get our suits?" Trent inquired of the older boy.

"We're going to Father's Tuxedos. It's not like there is any other place we can get tuxedo in town anymore." Holden answers in return.

The twins both grimace, knowing Holden was right. Holden drives on for a few minutes, and then makes a right turn into the parking lot of the store. Holden carefully parks and the three boys disembark to the store. Trent opens the door and enters the establishment, which has red carpeting and yellow walls.

Father is sitting in a chair by the counter, smoking his pipe and reading a magazine, "Welcome to my store children. I do hope I can help you."

Holden gulps a bit since it had been awhile since he was this close to father, "We're looking to be fitted for suits for our prom tomorrow evening, Father."

Flames leap from Father's back in pure anger as he projects, "YOU! OF ALL THE POOPY HEADED ADULTS ON THE PLANET, YOU HAVE TO COME FOR A SUIT, WREN."

Holden places his hand on his forehead, shaking his head at Father's reaction to him. "You are still angry that I inadvertently destroyed your mansion during the war aren't you?"

Father crosses his arms and booms, "Well yes, even if it was my darling Delightful Children who were at fault, I still blame you for it too. Now are you and those buffoons behind you here to get a suiting fitting or not?"

"That's the entire point to us three coming." Holden calmly states.

Father gives what appears to be a scowl and motions for Holden to step up on a platform. "Let's take your measurements now shall we. It shouldn't take that much time."

Holden walks slowly forward onto the area indicated and the villain pulls a measuring tape from his waist pocket.

"Stick your arm out now child or I will DESTORY YOU!" Father blares with a few flames lapping from his head.

"Making everything a threat won't make me move any faster. You aren't very threatening as it is." Holden asserts calmly.

Father ignores the comment, rolling the tape out from Holden's shoulder to his fingertips. The villain scribbles something onto his note pad before proceeding to the young man shoulder width.

This pattern continues on of for about fifteen minutes until Father drops the pencil into his pocket, "You are done now Wren, so sit down until I'm done one of the other brats. Gemini, get up here! I don't care which one of you it is since you are both annoying poppy heads."

Holden steps down from the small platform and plunks into a chair near a set of shoes.

Brent nudges his brother and grins mischievously, "After prom, we get Buttercup to help us egg his house."

Trent smiles back, whispering, "That's an idea I can live with. What is old flame head gonna do to us? Burn our popcorn?"

Snickering, Trent walks over to Father, who immediately straightens him out and measures his shoulder width. "Such poor posture, you children really need to learn to stand at attention more."

Trent just sighs, waiting patiently for Father to get done with the job.

Father scribbles down one last number and looks down at the boy, "You're done kid, now get down! I will be back in just a few minutes since I have to go in back to see what we have that will fit. I assume you all will want black suit coats and pants?"

The three boys nod in affirmation and Father smirks, disappearing into the back of the store.

"Father is probably going to overcharge us just because he hates us." Brent utters, looking at a red tie with cats on it.

Standing up, Holden scrutinize a pair of dress shoes and takes a box of the same kind in his size to try. After slipping his right shoe off, Holden gently slides his foot into the dress shoe, finding it rather comfortable and easy to wear. Holden smiles and slips the shoe off and place it back in the box. Trent begins to look at the ties and after a few minutes, selects one in a dark blue color.

The door to the back room swings ajar and Father marches out with three sets of black trousers two dark blue blazers and one black blazer. "Here, these are what I could find that would probably fit you three poppy heads!"

Brent and Trent take the trousers and the blue blazers and Holden takes the black one. The three teens try on the blazers, finding that the clothing fit likes gloves. Holden sprints to a small changing room and changes into the dress pants.

Holden exits the stall and looks at them all, "I think these are perfect Father. They fit well and are rather comfortable."

Brent and Trent give each other sideways look and go into another set of dressing rooms to try the pants on. They both come out grinning and nodding in approval.

Father gives them a small smile, "Happy are we? Good. I want you to pay me for everything then GET OUT!" Flames shoot from Father's back and the room turns a bright red.

Holden doesn't even flinch, while the twins gulp. The young pink haired man walks to the register and pays for the clothing and he and the twins leave the store to buy corsages for their dates.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Alice looks down a check list of final preparations before the prom, while Blossom drives them to City Point to get their hair done.<p>

Alice glances at her friend and nervously inquires, "Are you sure Him is going to do our hair right Blossom? I mean he is a villain after all."

Blossom nods and reassuringly responds, "He loves his salon too much to cause trouble with anyone. He enjoys cutting and styling peoples hair for some reason."

Blossom slowly swings into the salon's parking lot and procures a spot right outside the front doors of the business. The two girls step out of the car and briskly walk to the front doors, entering the pink walled and white tiled salon. Him is seated under a hair dryer, reading the latest fashion magazine and drooling to one of his employs about how wonderful everything looks.

At the sight of Blossom and Alice, a devilish grin crosses Him's face and he evaporates in a puff of smoke and reappears behind the young women, "Welcome to my salon ladies. How about we wash that hair of yours and remove all those nasty impurities."

Unable to utter a response, Blossom and Alice vanish and a few seconds later, rematerialize, seated in chairs with their hair in warm flowing water.

Him poofs behind them and he starts to scrub Blossom's hair and scalp, "My my Blossom, your hair is so soft and healthy. There are no split ends or even a sign of dandruff. What is your secret?"

Blossom sighs in content with being pampered and relaxes, "I mix in a few special herbs with my normal shampoo to increase its effects on my hair."

Him squeezes some shampoo onto Blossom's noggin and works it into a fine lather. "It sounds absolutely wonderful. I would love to have a sample to see how it works on my clients. What would you recommend I add to my own brands Blossom?"

Blossom winces since Him scrubbed a bit hard, but ignores this, commenting, "I would suggest you use lavender and some eucalyptus. They work wonders."

Him smiles and begins to rinse the soap out of Blossom's hair, "I'll have to test these out. Now that wasn't so bad was it? Carlos will be styling your hair today. I will see to Ms. Spacebyte's hair myself."

A towel puffs onto Blossom's hair as she erects herself and walks to Carlos.

Him turns his attention to Alice and gently scrubs her hair, "What a lovely shade of blue you have, but there are so many split ends. I will have to recommend a shampoo for you when you leave. So what kind of hair style would you like for the prom, hmm?"

Alice gripping the side of the chair gulps out of nervousness and stutters, "M…m…maybe an elegant braid that goes over my shoulder with my bangs styled, maybe some of my hair partly covering my eye."

Him closes his eyes as he works some soap into Alice's hair and smiles, "Yes, I think that will work nicely, my dear. Your date will finding you more stunning than ever before."

Alice blushes, but couldn't help smile, "I really hope so. I want to make an impression on him and tell him something important."

The demon raises an eyebrow as he begins to wash the soap from the young woman's hair, "And who is this date of yours? What a silly question, pretty much everyone knows that you and Wren are an item."

Alice blushes, but defensively counters, "I would like it if you used his first name." She places her hands over her mouth after her shout.

Him smirks at her outburst, "Yes, how thoughtless of me, you are dating Holden. There, now come with me so I can cut and style your hair."

Alice stands and as before, a towel poofs onto her head as she follows Him to a station. As soon as Alice plops into the spinning chair, Him secures a smock around her and then turns the chair to face the mirror.

"Styling your hair the way you want won't take all that long Alice dear. Just close your eyes and relax. You don't have to worry about me doing anything bad."

Alice nods, shutting her eyes tight. In the back ground, Alice hears the soft snipping of the scissors, squirting of hair gel and feels her hair being softly tugged and moved. Unable to stand having her eyes closed any longer, Alice opens them to find herself with an elegant braided hair with a light pink elastic at the end flowing over her right shoulder.

She has some bangs on the left side of her face with a few strands flowing into her eyes. The young woman's mouth falls open, speechless at how she looks.

Him just smiles, "You love it don't you. It's so you Alice."

Alice smiles and nods, "It's perfect! It's better than what I had hoped for."

Him grins, "I'm happy you like it. I even added a small red star beret in the back to keep your hair in place and to add some flair to the style."

Blossom lazily drifts to Alice, her hair in an elegant bun.

Upon seeing Alice, a look of astonishment crosses the young woman's face and she's blurts, "Wow, your hair looks ravishing Alice. I think your hair is going to get noticed at the prom. How does mine look?"

Alice smiles and looks upon Blossom's hair. "It's beautiful Blossom. It stands out more than mine."

Blossom gives a small chuckle, "We shouldn't dawdle now. We don't have a lot of time to get ready."

Alice nods in agreement and the two women proceed to the front of the salon. Him places a shampoo on the counter for Alice and rings up the charges for the services, which Blossom pays for. The two girls leave the salon happy and drive off.

* * *

><p>Holden fumbles with his tie, and grumbles, "I hate trying to get this knot, I never do it right."<p>

The young man tries twice more before securing the knot and tightening the tie comfortably around his neck. Holden checks his dress shirt in the mirror and uses his hand to press out a small winkle, then collecting the blazer from hanger. The young man had never worn a blazer in his life, not even to any of the formal functions the Professor had attended in the past.

He didn't know if it would be comfortable, but he was willing to put up with discomfort of it this was an important evening for him and Alice. Holden had even planned to use this night to tell Alice that he loved her. The teen carefully dons the blazer and buttons it up.

Holden smiles to himself, "I didn't think it would be this comfortable."

He quickly leaves his room and floats down the stairs to find the girls in their dresses, waiting anxiously by the door.

Bubbles looks over her shoulder and smiles at him, "You look so handsome Holdie! You better get that corsage right now. Lance, Boomie and Ace will be here any moment with the limo!"

"Thanks for reminding me about it Bubbles!" Holden shouts, power walking to the kitchen, opening the door the fridge to take out the item and slowly putters back into the living room.

As the young man reenters the living room, he spots the Professor at the top of the stairs with a strange smile on his face and a camera in his hands.

There are also a few tears in his eyes and he softly speaks, "I can't believe how fast my babies have grown up. Can you four please stand next to each other so I can take a picture?"

The four look at each other, nod and line up for the Professor. Professor Utonium fiddles with the camera's settings, finally raising it up and snaps the perfect picture of his four children. At that moment, the doorbell rings and Bubbles skips to the door, opening to see Boomer, Lance and Ace.

"Hi Bubbles, ready to go?" Boomer asks her while slipping a corsage onto her hand.

She happily nods and they run to the limo parked out front.

Blossom saunters up to Lance, jovially smiling, "That light blue suit really suits you Lance. You look really hansom in it."

Lance turns slightly pink, but returns the smile, "Thanks Blossom. We should leave soon so we aren't late."

He takes her hand and they leave the house talking in a low voice. Buttercup walks over to Ace, giving him a small kiss.

"You ready to have the time of your life babe?" Ace asks her.

Buttercup grins, "Duh, you know I am." T

he two walk out of the house and Holden follow slowly behind them. Holden ducks down while stepping into the limo and closes the door behind him. The small window separating the passenger compartment from the driver descends and Grim's bony face stares at them.

"So children are we going to da prom now or are we makin more stops?"

"Grim, you need to pick up Alice! Holdie will be lonely at the prom otherwise!" Bubbles gushes.

Grim chuckles, but eventually stops and says seriously "How could I be forgetting to pick up dat child? Dis is an important night for you all."

Grim closes the window and the limo speedily takes off. The limo once again stops after a minute of travel and the window descends once again,

"We're here mon."

"Thanks Grim." Holden happily articulates.

He exits the limo and slowly walks up to the door to ring the bell. A moment passes, then the door slowly opens and Alice walks out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Her finger nails are painted a light blue, her lips are a light pink and she is wearing her mother's heart shaped necklace.

In her hand, is a small white purse with everything she needs. Holden looks at his girlfriend in amazement, taken in by how ravishing she looks.

Alice smiles at him and chuckles to herself, "So, how do I look?"

Holden face turns slightly pink, causing him to stammer, "Y…You looking incredible Alice. I didn't know you could be any more beautiful. I got this for you yesterday."

He takes the red and pink corsage and places it around Alice's wrist, while she blushes at his words. Beaming wide, Alice takes Holden's hand in hers and they stride back to the limo and head to the prom.

* * *

><p>The limo stops at a red carpet in front of the large floating restaurant in orchid bay known as Le French Bateau.<p>

Grim opens the dividing window and looks back at his eight passengers, "Dis is da end of da line for you kids. I hope you all have a wonderful night."

Bubbles smiles at Grim, giving him a small hug and appreciatively affirms, "Thanks for the ride Grim! I hope you have a good night also."

After filing out of the limo, the eight people walk up the carpet gangplank and are greeted by Mr. Green, who has a large toothy grin on his face.

"I'm glad you could all make it. The tables in the dining room are set up for dinner, so please go right in and order what you want."

The four couples slowly walk to the open door, but when Holden and Alice arrive to enter, Mitch steps in front of them. He has a rather angry look in his eyes and his teeth are bared at Holden.

He walks up to Holden and hisses, "Because of you, I couldn't even afford a good suit to the prom, because you had to be all goody two shoes and take that necklace back. I want it back, since I found it fair and square!"

Mitch tries to lunge at Alice to grab it the necklace, but Holden blocks him, "You stole if from her house during the war. That's not fair and square Mitch."

Mitch grunts and balls his hand into a fist, "If you don't get out of my way, I will make sure when you aren't around that Alice suffers for what you did!"

Alice backs away a bit and from her purse, her nanos appear in small tuxedos and dresses and orbit around Mitch.

Nano Numbuh 4 floats over to Mitch, getting in his face, shouting, "You better stop threatening out Alice or our Holden mate, or you will be dealing with us."

Mitch derisively laughs, "You must be joking. You pint sized freaks are gonna deal with me? I would love to see you try."

Nano Fourarms smiles and nudges nano Vilgax, "Oh, he's asking for it. He should know not to mess with us."

Nano Vilgax nods with his arms crossed "Agreed!"

Alice looks at her nanos and pleads, "Just don't do anything to hurt him." Nano Numbuh 1 floats up to her "Don't worry. We won't hurt him at all. Just give him a little something that he deserves."

That being said, nanos Gwen, Blossom, Dexter, Six, Rex and TOM lift Mitch up off the deck and over the side of the ship, letting go of him. A moment later a small splash is hear and nano Courage tosses a lifejacket overboard. Alice and Holden rush over to the side of the ship and see Mitch holding the lifejacket, swimming away towards shore.

Nano Rex zooms up to the lovers, laughing and smiling, "We didn't hurt him like you asked. We tried to aim him at a lifeboat, but we missed."

Alice smiles at the nano and pats him on the head, "You tried your best I know you did." A large hiss escapes from the stack behind the couple and a large plume of smoke escapes from it. The boat lurks forward as its journey for the prom finally begins.

Alice eyes open wide and she yelps, "We need to join the others in the dining room or we'll miss dinner!"

She grabs Holden by the hand and they quickly trot into the dining area, finding their table. Taking their seats, Holden and Alice notice that Palmar, Dee Dee, Juniper, Trent, Brent and Brent's girlfriend, Patricia are sitting with them.

Blossom heaves a sigh and smiles, "Good you two made it. We haven't ordered yet." Blossom hands them a menu and the two contemplate on they should eat.

* * *

><p>After the meal is done, Alice and Holden follow the crowd to the ships ballroom. The room has a large wooden floor with spot lights above and a music booth in back. The crowd of people spread out talking to one another and acquiring soft drinks from the small bar nearby.<p>

"I wonder when the music is going to start and who is going to be named Prom king and Queen this year." Bubbles squeaks cheerfully.

As in answer to Bubbles' question, soft music begins to play and some people begin to dance in their own way.

"Aww, I was hoping for some slowly music." Bubbles whimpers.

Buttercup just rolls her eyes and whispers slyly, "Come Ace, let's tango and show these guys how to really dance."

She and Ace run out onto the dance floor and begin an Argentine tango.

Blossom watches them in amazement and claps at their form, "I'm impressed. They really know how to do the dance rather well."

Ace dips Buttercup, giving her a kiss and their dance ends. The crowd roars into thunderous applause and the two bow. They walk off the floor to get something to drink and people begin to dance once more. On the stage in front of the dance floor, Ms. Keane pokes a microphone to test it out and to make everyone pay attention to her.

Everyone looks up at their teacher as she picks up the mic and smiles down at them, "Welcome to your senior prom everyone. I hope you are all ready to learn who your prom king and queen are this year."

A large cheer goes up from the crowd and Mr. Green walks up onto stage next to Ms. Keane, handing her two envelopes.

"This years prom king is…," she tears it open and unfolds the paper. "Holden Wren. Holden get on up here!"

Holden, who has been nursing a soda, nearly chokes on the liquid when he hears his name called.

"Did they really just call my name?" Holden whispers to Alice.

"Yes, Ms. Keane did, now go up there." Alice whispers back as she smiles, pushes him forward towards the stage.

He ambles up onto the stage and Mr. Green shakes his head, "Congratulations Holden. I'm just as surprised as you are at this."

Holden still perplexed, wonders how he could have won.

Ms. Keane looks back at the students once more and smiles, "Now, this years prom queen is going to be…," this time she slowly opens it up, "Alice Spacebyte!"

Stunned, Alice doesn't move until Blossom gives her a small push. Alice walks slowly up and stands next to Holden.

"I didn't think anyone would vote for me. I'm just glad we to have that special dance together." Alice says softly to Holden.

Holden takes her hand in his and smiles, "I am also. It would have been awkward to have danced with someone else."

Ms Keane turns to look at Alice, "Congratulations Alice. Mr. Green and I have selected the song you will slow dance to. I hope you two like it."

The two lovers descend from stage, onto the dance floor, and into a slow dance posture. A soft pink spotlight shines down on theme and the song, _"Every Time We Touch" _plays in the background.

Holden and Alice slowly dance around the floor, as other students begin to join in. Alice smiles happily as she danced with Holden. Holden beams, since he is with his soul mate. Both decided now is the time to say those special words.

"I have something important to confess to you." Both teens say at the same time.

Alice blushes and whispers, "You can say what you want to say first Holden."

Holden closes his eyes, trying to find the words and then utters softly, "I love you Alice and I always will. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you."

Happy tears flow from Alice's eyes and while trying not to sob, whispers, "I love you too Holden. You are my soul mate and I wish to spend my entire life just with you."

As they continue to dance, Holden and Alice lean into each other and their lips connect in true loves kiss. The moment is blissful and nothing could distract the two from this perfect occasion. As their lips part, Alice places her head on Holden's chest, while he wraps his around her as they slowly dance, happy that they found each other.

* * *

><p>This fic was such a joy to write. I must thank Animegirl for helping me since I was using her girl in this. She helped me beta everything. So thanks a lot! ^^ I should be getting to work on the next fic soon I hope. So see you all then.<p> 


End file.
